1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turbine engine, especially to a gas turbine engine having small volume and high efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since a turbine engine was invented, compressor rotor blades and turbine rotor blades have been set around the exterior circular surface of a revolving shaft while compressor stator blades and turbine stator blades are set around the interior circular surface of a engine case. Disadvantages resulted from the above design are:
(1) Heat loss and the clearance between the blades and the engine case make heat efficiency of the system lower;
(2) Additional space for the burner is required;
(3) The revolving shaft is small in diameter and low in stiff;
(4) Blades are easy to be damaged;
(5) The demand of compact design can""t be achieved; and
(6) Noise can""t be reduced efficiently.
The inventor of the present invention ruminated over the disadvantages resulted from the habitually used turbine engines, and earnestly deliberated the way of improvement and innovation. After studying hard for a long period, the inventor eventually succeeded in inventing the present invention, a gas turbine engine having high efficiency and making a breakthrough among traditional configurations.
The first purpose of the present invention is to provide a gas turbine engine, which makes a breakthrough among the configuration of traditional turbine engines such that the volume is reduced substantially in and engine efficiency is increased substantially.
The second purpose of the present invention is to provide a gas turbine engine, wherein a burner is set inside the revolving shaft directly, and can be designed as a can-shape combustion chamber to reduce usage room. Besides, the burner is included inside the revolving shaft such that the problem of heat loss can be improved with effect.
The third purpose of present invention is to provide a gas turbine engine, wherein blades are set around the interior surface of the revolving shaft to increase the diameter of the revolving shaft. The revolving shaft is not easy to deform, and can be operated with high stability of the system under the condition that the critical rotation speed is risen for one order.
The gas turbine engine which can achieve the purposes described above is mainly composed of compressor rotor blades and several turbine rotor blades set around interior circular surface of the revolving shaft, and compressor stator blades and several turbine stator blades set on the inner engine case.